


Reasons for me to be your boyfriend

by USP



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bad English, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Post-Episode: s01e08 Yuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup Short Program, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: And as you know, you can not fall in love alone, so fall in love back. I mean, it does not do more than its obligation ....Kisses ... .. if you want to be my boyfriend, dial 1.If you have any questions: Dial 2





	Reasons for me to be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my firt language and I´m so lazy to just translate line to line so me just put this on Goggle Translate and if has any mistake the fault is not mine, sorry
> 
> If you like, Kudos and commentaries are good <3
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like 
> 
>  
> 
> Otayuri is so OTP

YURI

 

Last time we talked, you said you did not know if I should be your boyfriend, so here are the reasons for me to be yours: 

I'm super flexible, being that we could try almost every position of the Kama Sutra. Not to mention, we could always try to have sex in places that do not have space and who better than that? Is not it? #AmemKamaSutra 

I'm short, I do not like this but who better than me to get the low things? Not to mention that you're taller than me, so instead of asking someone to pick up the popcorn, I can ask you to pick it up. Did I hear an amen? Now, I can leave my stool. 

My grandfather is also old and you too, so whenever you want to talk about which is better: Star Wars or StarStreck can ask for it, I'm sure even marathon does with you, since I do not like these classics. Who gets a father-in-law who wants to do a marathon like mine? No one, I mean, you.

I know you miss braiding your little sister's hair, because that reminds you of your city, so there's me, with huge hair. Rapunzel at your service, baby. 

I also know that I hate to be known on the street, it's the right guy, because I usually hate to leave the house with all my fame. He left to see how many days we could stay at home, which I do not think bad, in fact I love being homey. 

Money, nobody wants to have a poor boyfriend does not it? And here I am, not knowing what to do with mine. 

Sex, oh how wonderful. No problem, I can be passive as an asset. #TimeFlex here. 

I can keep showing you the reasons, but the most important is this: You 

idiot, I'm in love  
....

And as you know, you can not fall in love alone, so fall in love back. I mean, it does not do more than its obligation .... 

Kisses ... .. if you want to be my boyfriend, dial 1. 

If you have any questions: Dial 2 

If .... I'm joking, just say yes and I'm all yours.


End file.
